


Courting the Queen

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cuddling, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heartache, Implied Masturbation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Longing, More biting, Murder, Non-con touching, Rage, Sexytimes, Some biting, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Texting, Threats, Victor Being Victor, Violence, blood and possible gore, dub-con touching, flirtation, implied sex, love in an elevator implied mostly, rape/only mention/no rape occurrence, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Barbara goes to Victor Zsasz to do a hit and Victor takes it as an opportunity to try to kindle a romance with her.





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 events running in the background for all chapters of this story. Obviously Victor and Barbara are not a canon couple, but I liked the idea of it.

 

 

      Victor watched people milling about the club, when the familiar face of Barbara Keen came into his view. He motioned to her when she made eye contact, watching her as she made her way towards him. Still as lovely as the day, she showed up at Falcone’s pleading for her then fiance’s life. Not so naive anymore, regret that they never got to play, tugged at him.

      Barbara stood by the chair across from him, Victor motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch he was lounging on. She rolled her eyes then moved around the chair, to take a seat next to Zsasz. “You are looking delicious tonight, Barbara.”

      The disgust obvious on her face. Remembering why she came , Barbara forced a smile, “And you’re looking… like you.” She tried not to cringe when Zsasz wrapped an arm about her waist. He leaned forward tapping the table, a young woman hurried to the table carrying a tray with two glasses and a bottle of bourbon. Victor waved the girl off, as he poured a glass for Barbara and himself.

        “Surprised to hear from you,” He nuzzled into her neck. “Thought you had Tabitha do this kind of thing.” When she felt his teeth nip at her, Barbara slid her little gold gun out from it’s hiding place and shoved it into Victor’s side. “You don’t want to do that here, sweetness.”

        “I can take care of myself, Zsasz.” Victor chuckled softly and Barbara fought not to shiver.

        “I know you can, Babs. But we aren’t in Sirens right now, you aren’t able to take on this whole place on your own. And some of these faces belong to people that you’ve pissed off recently, Barbara Queen.” He purred in her ear.

 

        “I just don’t want you touching me, Victor.”

         “If they think you are with me, you’ll be fine. Of course you’ll have to put up with my touch and leave when I leave.” Victor chuckled at the annoyed sigh she gave.

         “Don’t leave any marks. Hands do not go above the hemline of my dress, breasts are off limits.”

         “No marks, no one can see under the table, and no one will believe that I won’t touch your tits, Barbara.” She gave a resigned sigh. “You must need my services badly.” Barbara put her gun back in it’s hiding spot.

          “Yes.” Victor grinned as the word left her lips. “It can’t be connected back to me.” She tried not to yelp when his hand brushed against her breast.

          “Three nights.”

          “To do the job?”

          “Payment. I get you for three nights, any three random nights of my choosing. You can’t refuse when I come calling to collect you.”

          “No. I can get the cash.”

          “Three nights. Or find someone else,” He knew she had nowhere else to turn. “You’ve pissed off so many people, Babs.” Victor liked the pout on her face, it amused him.

          “Can we discuss terms at least, Zsasz?”

          “No. Drink your bourbon,” Victor picked his glass up and watched as Barbara picked up her glass, he licked his lip as she gulped down the drink. “I’ll walk you to your car.”

* * *

         It had been a few weeks since her meeting with Zsasz, she knew the job was done. Barbara was on edge, not knowing when he was going to show up was nerve wracking. Not knowing what will happen when he does, was keeping her from getting much sleep. And then he contacted her.

         Just a simple text directing her where to meet him. Zsasz had instructed her to wear dark clothes, something she didn’t mind getting dirty. That actually worried Barbara, what the hell did he have planned for the night. Standing where he directed, the dark vehicle pulled up, still running, window lowering to let him pop his head out, “Get in.”

         Zsasz handed her a woolen cap, so much for getting her done earlier today. “If you had let me know earlier, I wouldn’t have bothered with my salon appointment.” He reached over to twirl a curl around his finger and gently tugged it, before letting it go.

         “It looks good on you.” Victor played with a couple more curls before Barbara finally pulled on the cap, taking time to tuck in all her hair. Victor put the car in gear and drove off as soon as Barbara buckled up. “I was surprised you were there waiting.”

         “That was the deal, wasn’t it? I can’t refuse when you come calling.”

         “Yes. That’s the deal.” The car ride was quiet, which put Barbara on edge more, Victor reached over and gently squeezed her knee, causing her to jump. “Relax, sweetness.”  

         “Where are we going, Zsasz?” She placed her hand on his thinking to push it off, but just rested it there instead. She remembered being so terrified of him back then, she was still scared of him, just better at hiding it now.

      “You’ll see soon enough. Victor.”

      “What?” Barbara’s tone held a note of confusion.

 

      “I prefer my dates to call me by my first name, sounds nicer when they moan it.” Victor chuckled when she pushed his hand off her knee.

      She remembered the way he touched her back then, rough when she didn’t answer Falcone quick enough, but also gentle. Mostly, it was the look in his eyes that scared her more than his touch. Dark and empty. The vehicle came to a stop and she realized Victor was watching her. “Victor.”

     Her voice soft, Victor could see traces of the old Babs, that scared little thing back at Falcone’s place. “Yes?”

     “Were you… were you going to rape me back then?”

      “I don’t rape my women, Barbara.”

      “I’m not your woman.” Victor smiled softly at her.

      “But you could have been, Gordon didn’t deserve you.”

* * *

        Victor had taken her hand and guiding Barbara down to one of his torture chambers. A chill went up her spine remembering the Ogre when she saw shackles hanging from the ceiling. “Don’t worry, Barbara. I’m not going to chain you up.”

       “Are you the one getting chained up?” Barbara snarked.

       “Not on the first date, sweetness.” He squeezed her hand lightly before pulling her along again. “I have something more special in mind for tonight’s date.” Victor opened a door to a small room with a chair in the center of the room. There was someone slumped over tied to the chair. “A present just for you.”

        “Who is it?” Victor let go of her hand and flipped a switch. The got brighter, as her eyes adjusted she recognized the man in the chair as one of her collectors. “What’s this about?” Annoyance in her tone.

        “Found him with the guy, you know the one you wanted no connection to, apparently this guy was switching to a different team.” Victor wrapped an arm about her waist, “Softened him up a bit for you. You have been busy pissing so many people off, babydoll.”

       “But not you?” Victor buried his face into her neck, breathing in her scent.

       “You always smell so damn good.” Barbara stared at the traitor in the chair, Victor started nibbling on her neck.

        “Victor, focus.” He pulled away from her reluctantly, plenty of time he reminded himself.

         “I’m not mad at you,although I kind of miss poker nights with Tommy Bones and his crew. I try not to take things personal.” Victor pointed to the wall behind the man, “I had the girls set you up with a selection of sharp and pointy things, but I  think you’d prefer that right over there. The baseball bat leaned up against the back of the chair, Barbara was already picking it up.

           Victor watched her as she bashed and battered the man in the chair, screaming at the betrayal. Victor wished she was naked, the blood would look fantastic against her bare skin, he was so turned on right now. His cock straining against its confinement. He hadn’t seen that kind of rage since Penguin ran things.

          All the stress and pressures that had been building up in her flowed out with each swing, with each thud it made against the man’s flesh. When Barbara heard the foot step behind her she swung the bat out of instinct, when she saw Zsasz dodge it, she let go of the bat letting it fly across the room. Barbara saw his eyes, she recognized the lust in them.

 

      Victor stalked closer to Barbara, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, smearing the blood that now speckled her face. “Beautiful.” Victor  pulled her against him so Barbara could feel how hard she got him. He was more aggressive with his second kiss, Barbara gave into the kiss, hands gripping his jacket. She bit his lip and laughed when he growled, tongues battling. It wasn’t until she felt the hit-man start pulling at her shirt, that Barbara came to her senses.

           Pushing away from Victor, “No!” her voice cracked. Victor’s face was unreadable now, though his eyes were reflecting his desires. He pulled out a handkerchief handing it to her. “I can’t do that with you, Victor.” Barbara wiped the blood off her face.

            “Not on the first date.” Victor smiled as he took back the handkerchief. “Maybe in front of a corpse is not how our first time together should go.” Barbara didn’t respond, knowing she couldn’t let him touch her in that way. Not ever. “A Queen deserves better than a blood soaked fuck in a filthy torture room.”  Victor took her hand and led her out, she’s not ready to be his, what a shame.

**To be continued…**


	2. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara conflicted about how that first “date” with Victor went left her with thoughts, when she should be focused on fixing things with Tabitha and finding the now missing Nygma. Victor decides to collect on the next night that Barbara owes to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to get this up sooner.

    “Where have you been?” Tabitha’s voice from behind as Barbara observed the wreck that the wool cap had made of her curls. She had already changed out of the outfit she had worn on her ‘date’ with Zsasz. They’d have to be burned of course. Blood washed away, but Zsasz’s kiss still burned fresh in her mind. “Barbara?” Tabitha bringing her back into the present.

       “I just had to take care of a traitor.”

       “Any reason why you didn’t let me handle it?” Barbara ran a hand through her hair, fussing with the curls. Victor had played with the curls, once the wool cap was off, in the car. Tabs used to play with her hair, she missed that, a lot.

      “It’s fine, baby. I needed to blow off some steam.” She turned towards Tabitha, slipping her arms about Tabs waist. Babs felt Tabitha tense up, things had been pretty strained between them, she knew why. Nygma. Tabs wants him dead, Butch wants him dead. Barbara wants him dead, but she feels that his brain is a valuable asset.

       Barbara leaned in to kiss Tabitha, Tabs turned at the last second and the kiss landed on her cheek. “I promised Butch I’d hang out with him tonight.”

Tabitha gave an audible sigh at the scowl on Barbara’s face. Tabitha ran her fingers through a few of Barbara’s curls. “I’ll bring you breakfast in the morning.”

Barbara nodded, hoping Tabs would play with the curls a bit longer, hiding the disappointment with a forced smile when she stopped.

* * *

 

     Victor lay in bed after abusing himself in the shower. Thoughts of kissing Barbara covered in blood brought a smile to his face. He knew there was something between them long before she gave into that second kiss. Barbara sees it but she wants to fight it.

      Two days of sweet torture, thinking about running his hands through her hair. Two days and her scent is still fresh in his mind. He wanted to wait a bit longer before calling on her for that second date. But it is hard to focus on jobs when he just wants to masturbate thinking of her bashing that man’s skull in.

      Victor reached for his phone and pulled up her number. He sent a short text to test the waters.

_\- Hey, sweetness._ __  
_\- What?_ __  
_\- What are you wearing?_ __  
_\- I’m naked._ __  
_\- So am I._ __  
_\- I am not going to sext with you, Victor._ __  
_\- Send me pictures._ __  
_\- No._ __  
_\- Please?_ __  
_\- Will you subtract a night from the deal?_ __  
_\- Will you make a video of yourself masturbating?_ __  
_\- NO!_ __  
_\- The deal doesn’t change then._ __  
_\- Asshole._ __  


 Victor chuckled at her parting shot. He was half tempted to send her a picture, but decided he would prefer showing her in person. Victor reread the texts, she didn’t call him Zsasz. He sent off another text.

_\- Tomorrow night._   
_\- So soon?_   
_\- Yes. Will you curl your hair for me?_   
_\- Is it a requirement?_   
_\- Yes, please. Oh and bring a toothbrush._   
_\- Why?_

          Victor didn’t reply, chuckling at the string of texts she sent. She called his phone and he briefly debated on answering it. Victor sent it to voicemail knowing he will get a good laugh at whatever she shrieks in the message. He felt that familiar twitch and slid his hand under the sheet, Barbara’s face came floating through his thoughts. It didn’t take long for him to come, thinking of those sweet lips and the blood splatters on her cheeks.  

* * *

 

      That son of a bitch. Barbara dropped her phone on the bedside table, she picked up a pillow and screamed into it. She has enough things causing her aggravation without a crazy hit-man trying to get in her pants.

      Tabitha was with Butch again and that was bothering Barbara a lot. Nygma disappeared, she and Tabs fought about it. Part of her knows that she could have fixed things with her if she had kept her promise, she didn’t exactly break it, just put off killing him, Nygma is still useful, not that it matters now if no one can find him.

    Barbara turned her thoughts back to the Zsasz problem. She hated to admit she had fun the other night, killing that traitor was rather cathartic. But then Victor had to go and kiss her, it wasn’t horrible and that was bothering her. It didn’t sit well with her that she kissed him back. That she enjoyed it.

     She had started playing with her hair, the curls gone. Victor had been quite interested in playing with them, it was pleasant, she’d liked it. She’ll have to get an early appointment. Thankfully there was nothing pressing to deal with tomorrow, even if there was it was doubtful Zsasz would care. A deal was a deal.

* * *

 

    Barbara waited at the counter of the little out of the way diner Zsasz asked her to meet him. She had kept her outfit simple, skirt and blouse. Minimal jewelry. Nails occasionally tapping the counter. “Shouldn’t leave your back unprotected, sweetness.” Victor’s voice close to her, his breath hot on her neck. She didn’t answer so he continued. “Didn’t mean to keep you waiting, Barbara. Had a last minute errand come up.”

      He decided not to tell her that he was approached by someone who wanted to put a hit out on her. Victor had thought on it a bit, the amount was nothing to sneeze at, before gutting the errand boy. For whatever reason it bothered him, so he tracked down the would be employer and killed him nice and slow making sure that the fool hadn’t hired anyone else. Victor led Barbara out the back exit, no need to ruin tonight’s date with that small issue.

       “I missed you.” He reached over and tugged on a curl gently, she didn’t pull away, which was promising.

       “Where’s the car?” Barbara looked around for the car Victor was in the last time.

       “We’re taking the bike.” He smiled at the reaction he got, the annoyance in her eyes, the pout. Then he frowned at her outfit she didn’t bring one of her signature furs, not even a jacket. “You should have worn a coat, sweetness.”

       “Had I known we were taking a motorcycle I would have dressed for it, Victor.”

       “I had to take the bike, the car had to be taken to the cleaners.” He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders, pulling her into him after she had slipped her arms into the sleeves. “I said I missed you.” The purr in his voice, put unwanted thoughts in her head.

       “I heard you.” Barbara wasn’t happy about how close he was to her. “You just saw me a few days ago, Zsasz.”

      He wanted to kiss her, but she called him Zsasz. He reached into an inner pocket on his jacket, making Barbara jump slightly when he brushed one of her breasts. “I hadn’t anticipated you wearing my jacket or I’d have taken it out already.”

     Barbara saw the strip of fabric, “Is that… you can’t be serious. You’re going to blindfold me?”

     “Yes.” He stepped away from her a bit so she could walk to the bike. Victor walked behind her taking note at the length of her skirt, is she wearing stockings? He licked his lower lip. “Ever been on a motorcycle before, sweetness?” Victor secured the blindfold over her eyes.

      “Yes, Tabitha has taken me out on hers plenty of times.” Victor secured a helmet to her head. “This is going to mess up the curls you asked for, Victor.”

      Victor ran his thumb along her jaw. “Better a few squashed curls, than your head cracked open on the street, Barbara.” He brushed his lips across hers, she tried to pull away and he put his hand behind her neck. Claiming her lips for the kiss he wanted to give her, that soft moan giving her away, before she pushed away from him.

        Barbara didn’t say no this time, Victor mused as he helped her on the bike. Securing his own helmet, he got on the bike, breathing in her scent as she wrapped her arms about him holding on tight.

* * *

 

     “So are we there yet?” Victor held Barbara’s hand as he led her inside his home. Closing the gate to the lift, after hitting the switch to keep it from going down. He had given the Girls the night off and told them not to be home till tomorrow. He carefully untied the blindfold making sure none of Barbara’s hair was harmed.

      “Home sweet home.” Barbara stepped away from him glancing around Victor’s place, some of it was the kind of things she expected Victor to have dark woods, masculine, but there were small surprises here and there. “Did you expect to see blood on the walls? Body parts strewn about?” He was amused at the look on her face. “I don’t bring my work home if I can help it, Barbara.”

       Victor grabbed her hand and gave her a quick tour before ending at his bedroom. Barbara was not thrilled with where  this seemed to be going. “Why did you bring me here, Victor?” He could smell the worry and fear on her, Victor generally likes that sort of thing, but Barbara was special. He didn’t want her to be scared, he wanted her to be his, but of her own volition.

      “Relax, sweetness.” He led her to the bed to sit down, “We’re just here to watch movies and cuddle.”  

       Victor started setting things up for the movie. While Barbara eyed him suspiciously, “Cuddle?” That is something she couldn’t picture Zsasz doing.

       “I am capable of cuddling, Barbara.” She kicked off her shoes and curled her legs up onto the bed. “I am capable of tenderness, when it is needed.” Victor shot her a look that made her uncomfortable, had she offended him? “Even monsters have feelings.”

* * *

 

       Barbara never thought she’d ever be comfortable snuggled up with Victor Zsasz of all people, but here she was watching a movie while he played with her hair. She was actually relaxed, the problems of a Queen put on hold. Victor had switched from playing with the curls to running his fingers through her hair, gently caressing her scalp. “Are you enjoying the movie, sweetness?”

       She hadn’t really paid much attention to the movie, “I kind of zoned out.”

       “Is it boring you?” Barbara shrugged. “I can change movies,” Victor brought his lips close to her ear, “or I can entertain you in other ways.” The shift in his tone caused Barbara’s pulse to speed up. Victor kissed just below her ear, his hand left her hair caressing her neck. “Tell me what you want me to do for you, sweetness.” She turned to look at him and he stole another kiss from her.

         Part of her wanted to give in, but there was that part that screamed at her to push him away. Barbara pulled back from the kiss, not forcefully just placed her hand on Victor’s chest. He let her pull away watching her, trying to read her body language. Victor took note of little details, she looked at odds with herself. She didn’t tell him no, yet, so he popped a button on her blouse, “Victor,” she grabbed his wrist. “I heard the rumors about…” She had Victor’s attention, “about the marks.” Barbara bit her lip and Victor wanted it to be his lip she bit.

        “Do you want to see them?”

        “Please?” The tone in her voice held promise, Victor pulled back and started unbuttoning his shirt, undoing his cuffs, slipping his shirt off, gauging the look in her eyes. Not fear, awe. “You’ve killed so many people.” Victor’s arms were covered in tally marks most of them were scarred over, old.

       Barbara reached out to touch some but hesitated, “You can touch as many as you want.”

       Victor hid his disappointment, when she refrained from touching them. “You remember all your kills?” He grabbed her hand and placed it on his other arm close to the shoulder.

       “These were the last ones I did for Penguin.” Barbara rolled her eyes at the mention of his former employer. He decided not to bring up his kills for Falcone. She had been scanning his arms and the few that had made it to his torso. “Looking for your mark?” She nodded. “I put them someplace special.” Them? She only had him do the one hit, no one else was killed during it.

       “What are you doing?” Victor was in the middle of undoing his belt buckle.

       “I’m not whipping out my cock, Barbara.“ He chuckled at the blush on her cheeks. “Unless you want me to,” he winked at her. She rolled her eyes in response but kept watching him as he wiggle about on the bed fighting with the pants.

       “Just stand up and take them off.” The smirk on his face was enough to make her regret saying it. Barbara tried not to watch as he hopped off the bed, making a big show of wiggling out of his pants.

      “Like what you see, sweetness?” Zsasz got back on the bed.

      “You wish.” Victor ignored the comment, shifting his shorts to expose Barbara’s marks, but not his dick. “There’s more than one.” Grabbing her hand again he placed it on her marks. Watching as she tentatively touched the older of the three.

       “That’s the man who made these dates with you possible, it was a quick but painful death for him.” Barbara touched the one next to it, running her finger over it lightly. “That is the man who asked me to kill you.” Barbara’s eyes went wide, “it was a sizable sum, sweetness. I killed him on the spot.” Barbara glanced at the last cut, it was relatively fresh. A little bit of blood had pooled, the material had stuck to the wound, when Victor shifted the shorts it reopened the cut. “That is why I was late to pick you up. This man is the one who sent his now dead messenger to request my services. I took my time killing him, making sure he didn’t hire anyone else.”

        “You killed them for me?

         “Yes. I put these marks here to remind me that I killed them for you. When I  think about you I can touch them. And if things arise,” Victor smirked when she glanced briefly at his crotch, before looking back at the cut. “I take care of it.”

        Victor killed men who wanted her dead with no expectations, it was a rather sweet gesture. He was full of surprises, pleasant ones and frightening ones. Without thinking Barbara bent down and kissed the tally marks, Victor was pleased, he ran his fingers through her curls as she kissed each one. She sat up quickly when her face brushed against the sizable bulge threatening to escape its confines, causing Victor to groan in slight disappointment. “I’m not kissing you there, Victor.”

        Victor chuckled before sitting up, “You got a little of my blood on your lips, sweetness.” Barbara licked her lip the blood hitting her tongue, the taste not unpleasant. “Do you like how I taste, Barbara?” Victor watched as she pressed down on his wound causing him to wince in pain, pulling her fingers away rubbing his blood on her lips. Beckoning him with a finger, “Is that an invitation, babydoll.”

         “Yes.” Barbara let out a gasp at the ferocity of Victor’s kiss, tongue and teeth, rough and thorough. When he search her eyes as they both caught their breath. “Yes, that too, Victor.”

          He kissed her again softly, unbuttoning her blouse, please don’t pull away he thought with each passing second. Don’t tell me no, his thoughts causing him worry. “Tell me what you want me to do, sweetness.” Leaning forward she brushed those lovely lips against his ear whispering what she wanted. “That might leave some marks, Barbara.”

         “Good,” was all she said as she slid her hand down his shorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to work on the 3 part. Life and writer's block gets in the way sometimes.


	3. Are you mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara goes to Zsasz to forget for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was only going to write three parts, but I felt I would have been rushing the ending. So I believe the next chapter is the final part.

          Victor sat up in bed watching Barbara as she gathered her clothes, she was wearing his button-up shirt. Enjoying watching her bend over to retrieve her panties, “Stay and I will fix you breakfast, sweetness.”

          Barbara wouldn’t make eye contact with Zsasz, “I have to go, besides the date is over.” Her tone bothered him quite a bit. Victor flipped the covers back  as he jumped out of bed.

          “The date ends when I take you home, Barbara.” He grabbed her from behind holding her firmly against him. “Have you not been enjoying this date?” Victor kissed the mark he left high up on Barbara’s neck, smiling when she relaxed into him.

          If she was honest with herself, Barbara didn’t want to leave and that worried her, “Victor, I enjoyed last night, I did but…” She gasped as he spun her around to face him.

          Brushing those disheveled curls from her face, “Don’t do that, sweetness.”

          “Do what?” She tried not to react as he kept running his fingers through her hair, but the sigh escaped her lips.

          “That. You are here with me, everything else stays out there, we don't bring it here.” His hand caressing her face. “No room for regrets, Barbara. Not between us.” Victor’s voice held her attention, his eyes penetrating her soul and it terrified her. She wanted to run from that gaze, from its promises.

         “Victor.” He could hear so many unspoken words in her tone. Disappointment stabbed at his heart, mine but not mine. He brought his forehead to rest against hers.

           “Get dressed, sweetness. I’ll make us breakfast then take you home.”

* * *

 

           Victor was quiet the whole car ride, it made Barbara uneasy, “You’re angry with me?” He glanced at her, face neutral, his hand left the gear shift briefly to give her leg a gentle caress.

           “I’m not.” He was angry with himself, he set himself up for disappointment. Pity that he needed his heart to live, he’d cut it out now just to get this unwanted pain gone. “Just thinking, sweetness.”

          He parked the car a block from her place, he didn’t want her to go, just yet. Holding her hand, fingers tangled together. “You have to go back to your kingdom, Barbara Queen.”

         “I do.” She leaned over so they could have just one more kiss, Victor’s hand cupping her face gently.

         Breaking the kiss, “Are you mine?”

         “Victor, don't ask that.” Barbara tried to pull away but Victor wouldn't let her go. “Tabitha will be wondering where I am,” Victor let her go, reluctantly. Before getting out of the car, she paused. “Whoever cleaned this car left a smudge of blood on the windshield, Victor.”

           Victor chuckled, “I’ll make a formal complaint.”

* * *

 

          Barbara entered the apartment and knew there was going to be a fight. Tabitha tossed the phone down, “Where the hell were you? Your phone kept going to voicemail.” She narrowed her eyes as she got closer, “What happened to your neck? Someone attacked you?”

          Barbara smirked, “I guess you could look at it that way. He was rather aggressive in his affections.”

        Tabitha stopped short, “He? He who?” Barbara just chuckled as she pushed past Tabitha. “What the hell, Barbara?!” Tabitha grabbed her arm pulling her in close, “I'm here worried about you and you're out screwing some guy?”

         “Were you? Were you really that concerned, Tabitha? I don't think so. If I disappeared you could be with Butch all the time, no more having to worry about my feelings.” Barbara glared at Tabitha’s hand on her arm.

          “Barbara…” Tabitha looked like she'd been slapped. Good, Barbara thought to herself. “It all falls apart without you.” Tabitha stared into Barbara’s eyes.

           “You’re damn right it does.” She hissed as she yanked her arm free from Tabitha’s. “If I want to find comfort with another person while my girlfriend is off fucking her asshole boyfriend, I will.”

           “Fine.” Tabitha’s tight lipped response let Barbara know she wasn't happy about it. Barbara didn’t care.

            “Did you two find Nygma yet? Or were you too busy screwing around.” Tabitha flinched giving Barbara her answer.

* * *

 

              Victor was in the middle of venting his frustrations, when he heard his phone chime. “Don’t go anywhere.” He told the half conscious man lying on the ground. Victor wiped his hands clean of blood, glancing at the split skin on his knuckles, gloves would have protected them better, but he wanted the pain to distract him.

            A range of emotions crossed his face as he saw Barbara’s text.

             _-Tonight?_

_-Does it count as my third date?_

_-No._

She sent him a location to find her at, not even waiting for his response, Victor knew he would go to her. He had to ask again.

_-Are you mine?_

_-Don't ask me that, Victor._

_-Eventually, you have to give me an answer, sweetness._

* * *

 

            Barbara worried he wouldn't show, she'd been on edge all day, she needed to forget everything for another night. Victor would help her do that, wouldn’t he? “Where is he?”

            “Behind you. Love this coat, it's so... blue.” Barbara felt the relief wash over her as his hand slid over the soft fur of her coat. “What’s underneath it, sweetness?” He had moved in close, leaning close enough to brush his lips against her ear, Barbara shivered causing Zsasz to give a chuckle. “Are you wearing something special just for me?”

            Barbara turned around meaning to say something suggestive but she stopped, reaching a hand up to touch his face, “You have blood on your face. Were you doing something dangerous?” She reached into a pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing at his cheek gently.

            Victor took in the concerned look on her face, he couldn’t help a goofy grin. “I was letting off some steam, gave the guy a sporting chance,” he had completely forgotten about the cut on his cheek. “He was quick.” Not quick enough, though.

           “Is he dead?” She knew the answer, yet she felt compelled to ask.

           “Yes. What’s under the coat, princess?” Victor tried to open the coat and she smacked his hand, he didn’t suppress the hiss quick enough, she grabbed his hand. Tugging the glove off his hand, she frowned. “I came straight here, to get you, Barbara.”

           A light kiss to his knuckles. “Let’s go somewhere nicer.” She hadn’t really been thinking straight when she picked this place, Barbara just knew she had to get away from the home she shared with Tabitha.

* * *

 

           No blindfold this time as he takes her to his place, about halfway Victor hit the emergency stop on the elevator. Barbara took in the predatory glint in his eyes, letting the fur coat slide off exposing her. His eyes traveling up slowly taking in the beauty before him, delicate skin that he'd already marked, the light bruises where he'd dug his fingers into her hips. Biting his lip thinking about how she screamed his name at the height of her final orgasm last night.

           “You like?” In response, he dropped to his knees in front of her, running his hands slowly up her bare legs. Undoing, the gun holster, smirking at the cute golden gun she favors. Slipping the knife and its sheath off her other leg, he was glad she had the sense to arm herself.

            “I like very much,” Victor glanced up. “Does Tabitha know you left the house naked?”

            Barbara rolled her eyes, “I wore the fur. She’s not the queen, I am.” Victor chuckled softly.

            “Yes, you are.” Victor grinned, “Use the wall to brace yourself, sweetness.” Victor lifted one of her legs, slipping in closer so she could rest it on his shoulder. Barbara cried out when Victor bit her inner thigh.

             “Shit, that hurt, Victor.” He chuckled as he sucked at the bite, Victor wanted to make sure it would be noticeable, before he moved onto what he really wanted to do.

* * *

 

          Barbara reached over and grabbed her phone, when it buzzed. “It can wait, Barbara. We are in the middle of something right now.” He grabbed her hips and thrust up into her hard causing her to drop the phone, it continued buzzing somewhere under Victor’s bed. She yelped in surprise at the forcefulness of his thrust, dragging her nails down his chest. The pain causing him to groan as he sped up his thrusts. He reached up and tugged roughly at one her nipples causing her let out a swear, she just dug her nails in harder.

           Victor was close now, he slid his hand back down to her hips, “Almost there.” They’d run out of condoms by this point, Victor had planned on pulling out, but Barbara leaned forward asking him to come inside her. That was the final thing he needed to push him over the edge, reaching up and pulling her down for a kiss as he came inside his queen.

* * *

 

           Victor had finally gone to sleep, Barbara was beginning to think he never would, less than queenly struggling to get her phone out from under the bed, messages from Tabitha, she didn’t bother with the voicemails, she saw the words Nygma in one of the many text messages. Barbara glanced at Victor sleeping soundly, she was pretty sure he would not be amiable about taking her back to her “kingdom”. The realization that she only wore the fur and two weapons hit her, shit. She grabbed the shirt that Zsasz had discarded earlier, slipping it on she buttoned it up quickly. Rummaging, through Victor’s drawers until she found a pair of shorts, she’d just keep her coat on.

            She heard a sound from the bed and froze, waiting for what seemed like eternity before moving again. Looking around for Victor’s car keys, spotting his pants on the ground, she checked his pockets, sighing in relief when she found the keys in them. Glancing at the bed she frowned, it felt wrong to run out like this on Victor, wouldn’t it just be easier to stay here, with someone who actually appreciates her. Without thinking, she moved close to his side of the bed, brushing her lips lightly across his cheek. Before making haste to the elevator, grabbing her heels from where they had fallen when Zsasz carried her into his place.

         Pulling the elevator door shut, picking up her fur from where it had been lying all spread out where she and Victor had lain to recuperate from that first round of sex. It would be so easy to go back in there and curl up next to him and just stay, be his. Barbara shook her head and pushed the down button, I need to be in control first, Victor will understand, won’t he?

* * *

 

 

     Waking up to the sound of the elevator in motion, “Barbara.” Victor hopped out of bed, going to the window, he saw the blue of her coat as the street light hit it, grabbing his phone. She answered on the third ring, standing with his car door open.

    “Are you going to refill the tank before you return it?”

    “Of course, baby.” Victor arched a brow, terms of endearment from his queen.

    “I could have driven you home, sweetness.”

    “You would have asked me to stay longer.”

    “Would you have stayed?” She didn’t respond. “Are you mine?”

    “I wish you wouldn’t keep asking me that.”

    “Then give me an answer, Barbara.”

    “Victor, I… I have to go… I need to do this, baby.” She ended the call.

     He watched from the window as she pulled away with his car, he threw his phone across the room, not satisfied with how it shattered, he smashed a lamp, and broke a stool by smashing it repeatedly against the bar. Victor crawled back into bed burying his head in the pillow she slept on, breathing in her scent.


End file.
